


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by Happs182



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happs182/pseuds/Happs182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips crack and bleed at the tiny smile that comes to her face. "It wasn't worth the risk…" So he pretends he can't feel the coldness radiating off her. He pretends her grip doesn't loosen by the second. He pretends that the light and warmth in her eyes doesn't fade away. small one-shot, Warning, there is a character death...kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Work song by Hozier and this sorta just came out. I'm not usually into character death but it just happened. It’s just a small little one-shot so here ya go and enjoy! Read and Review Please!!!

He didn’t know where he was. In fact, he couldn’t remember anything really, nothing that led him to standing in the woods near a burning village. He was so confused and everything felt out of place but he felt something, he felt Clarke. It was a tugging, gnawing feeling in his chest that sent him sprinting into the village. 

The aroma in the air around him was ghastly. He could hear people screaming for help and wailing about loved ones. It was heartbreaking to listen to how much pain these people were in. It was dark now; the fire illuminated everything around him so trying to spot that flash of blonde was difficult. He rushed past a collapsed building. He could hear people still inside but none of the tones matched his Princess. 

Everything around him looked like hell on earth. People were dying, people were screaming, people were wailing their hearts out.

His heart wasn’t beating frantically like it should be, he wasn’t sweating from the blaze of the fire around him, he wasn’t coughing from inhaling the smoke into his lungs, and he wasn’t winded from scouring the entire village for that one familiar mop of blonde hair.

As he pushed past people, they paid him no mind, just continued with the task they were doing. As he yelled for Clarke no one acknowledged him. But he didn’t pay it any mind; he was too focused on finding Clarke. His heart tugged and ached while he looked through the crowds of people. His hands shook when he realized he couldn’t find her. His breath hitched when he caught sight of Abby.

She must know where Clarke is; she was his only hope at this point. So he rushed to her, intent on getting information about Clarke out of her. She was by a standing building pacing with one palm on her forehead with the other covering her mouth. Her eyes were crinkled from squinting and she was letting out some of the most painful groans he had ever heard.

She was gasping for air from crying so much when he rushed up to her.

“Abby! Are you ok?” He needed to know she wasn’t hurt before he started asking her about Clarke. 

But she didn’t answer him. She just kept crying and gasping and coughing. His hand went out to her shoulder when it looked like she was about to fall but it never made contact. Another hand already shot out from behind him to steady Abby. It was Jackson, her assistant. Bellamy sidestepped out of the way when Jackson decided to take his place in front of her.

Abby’s eyes opened and looked up to Jackson before taking her hands away from her face and pushing Jackson away, her crying seeming to increase.

“What are you doing here, y-you should be in there helping her!” Her voice was croaky and went from high to low every word she spoke. 

Jackson’s mouth turned into a tight line as he looked down at the ground almost in shame. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, trying to find the right words to speak to the broken mother. “Abby…I-I can’t do anything to help her…” 

Abby’s face fell into her lap as she fell on the ground, her hand clutching Jackson’s shoulder. Her cries were heard from around the village and Bellamy couldn’t understand why. He needed to ask her where Clarke was but he didn’t want to when she was in this position. 

“I need to be in there Jackson but I…I can’t! Not when she looks like that, I can’t stand it.” Abby said more softly as she shook her head, her tears coming out in rivers down her face that was now beat red. 

But Bellamy’s world turned every which way to the point he almost lost his footing standing perfectly still.

“My baby’s in there dying and I cant do anything about it..” She whispered to Jackson as he pulled her into a hug. 

Bellamy’s world seemed to still. Everything was shut out. He feels fear…fear for Clarke…

He didn’t pay mind to Abby and Jackson anymore; he just walked right past them numb and unfeeling. All the screams and the blood were behind him now as he walked into the room. There was a curtain in front of him, he didn’t notice when he didn’t have to lift his hand to walk through it, he didn’t notice the tickling of the curtain on his skin never came.

He see’s her laying there dying, but he pretends he doesn’t. He see’s her reddened lips as small, little gasps of breath escapes them, but he pretends he can’t hear it. He see’s her cheek with crusted and new blood on it as he lightly runs his finger down it, but he pretends he can’t feel it. 

Bellamy stumbles beside her, his legs not feeling the need to keep him up anymore. He lets gasps of air leave him as if he’s been shot. 

She’s so pale…and the red blotches across her form only make it stand out more to him. If he could he would let darkness take him away, anything would be better then seeing her like this. Falling into Oblivion would feel much better then the feeling of his heart aching in pain.

And then her eyes open to him, the pools of the icy depths of blue he fell in love with. She isn’t looking at him like the other people have been. It feels like she can actually see him. Her gaze is warm, casting the fear that has caged him into coldness away. Her hand moves to his and lightly wraps around it. She’s so cold. How can only her gaze be warm and her skin be ice. 

Her lips crack and bleed at the tiny smile that comes to her face. “It wasn’t worth the risk…” Her voice was like a butterfly’s wing beating in the air that he almost missed it. Her face seems to gain life when she speaks and his heart thumps with life for the first time since he’s gotten here. 

So he pretends he can’t feel the coldness radiating off her. He pretends her grip doesn’t loosen by the second. He pretends that the light and warmth in her eyes doesn’t fade away. 

He feels the warmth of his tears cascading down his face. “No….NO CLARKE, STOP IT!” He screams at her. He doesn’t know why he’s telling her to stop…maybe to stop dying. A sob chokes itself out of his mouth.

“Clarke….you can’t…Stop it Clarke! You can’t die! Stop!” His face is hovering over hers now, with his hands cupping both her cheeks. She’s not dead yet but he can feel her life draining away. He’s praying in his mind to a God that may not be there and his fingers are itching to find warmth on her face. 

He can’t breath now, everything he feels is suffocating him. He pretends that Clarke isn’t lying beneath him dying; he pretends that her heartbeat isn’t failing; he pretends that all of this is a nightmare that he will wake up from eventually.

But pretending can only get you so far.

Soon realization will hit you.

Clarke is dying…and he’s already dead.


End file.
